


Remarkable

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternative Parent for Harry Potter, Avenger as Harry Potter's Parent, Clint Barton as Harry Potter's Parent, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Harry Potter Has Different Parentage, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Living Parent, Harry Potter has different parents, Het, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parent and Child Reunion, Slash, female!Harry Potter - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: When Katherine Potter was thirteen, she learned a man named Clint Barton was her father. On the first of September, she met Phil Coulson at King's Cross.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Female Harry Potter, Clint Barton & Harry Potter, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Female Harry Potter, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Harry Potter, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Lily Evans Potter, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Female Harry Potter/Grant Ward, Harry Potter/Grant Ward, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Remarkable

**Fandoms** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Focus** : Clint Barton and Katherine (Potter) Barton; and Clint Barton, Katherine (Potter) Barton, and Phil Coulson  
 **Main Pairings** : Clint Barton/Phil Coulson; and Grant Ward/Katherine (Potter) Barton  
 **Side Parings** : **mentions of James Potter/Lily Evans Potter; and mentions of Clint Barton/Lily Evans Potter  
Warnings**: alternate universe; female!Harry Potter (Katherine); het; slash; Katherine (female!Harry) Potter's parent is an Avenger; alternative parent for Katherine (female!Harry); mentions of cheating and infidelity; mentions of child abuse and child neglect; mentions of abusive!Dursleys; and mentions of bullying  
 **Prompts** : (Word) Remarkable

 **Summary** : When Katherine Potter was thirteen, she learned a man named Clint Barton was her father. On the first of September, she met Phil Coulson at King's Cross.

* * *

_Remarkable_

* * *

_May 2, 2012_

Dismissing the temptation to ignore her cell phone, Katherine Barton pulled the sheet tighter around chest as she picked her pants off of the floor and she retrieved the ringing device from her pocket. Her left eyebrow rose at the identity of the caller _Agent P. Coulson_. It was his official S.H.I.E.L.D. number. Something stirred in her gut. This wasn’t a good call or a social call.

“Babe, leave it,” called the voice of Grant Ward. He was reclined on the bed, his waist covered by a sheet with a smirk aimed her. He tapped the bed, “Come back.”

Katherine returned the smirk, shaking her head. Her eyes were locked with his as she called the phone. “This is Barton,” she said, something coy and playful in her tone.

“Katherine,” Agent Phil Coulson greeted.

Her eyes widened a little as her grip on the phone tightened. Agent Coulson _never_ addressed her as ‘Katherine’ when they dealt with official business. “What’s going?” she asked, concern in her tone.

“It’s,” he struggled for a second, “Clint.”

Biting her lip, Katherine turned her back to Grant as she walked a few steps towards the privacy of the bathroom. When the door was shut behind her, she leaned against it. “Papa,” she whispered, her grip on the phone tightening, “what’s going on?”

“He,” Phil tried to explain, his voice thick with emotion, “he was _compromised_.”

Her mouth fell opened. “What?” she demanded. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Phil whispered. “You need to come in.”

“I won’t miss it,” Katherine stated, her mind spinning. “I’ll be ready in five.” Glancing down at her current ensemble, she added, “Maybe twenty.”

“I’m headed to Manhattan,” he told her, “and Natasha is getting Banner.”

“You got Stark?” she asked, a little interested. Katherine had only met Tony Stark in passing a few times, but he was an interesting.

Phil hummed in response.

“I’ll meet you at Stark Tower,” Katherine told him before hanging up.

Leaning against the door, she took a moment to collect herself before she stood up and opened the door. She was startled to find Grant on the other side.

“I need to go,” she stated, pushing past him as she walked over to the trail of clothes. Grabbing the sheet, she started pulling her clothes on.

Grant stared at her, his eyes narrowed. “I thought we were taking a long weekend,” he stated, crossing his arms.

“Change of plans,” she said, pulling on her black pants.

Walking over, Grant picked up her black low-cut shirt. “Mind explaining that to me?” he demanded, something hard in his tone.

Katherine sighed, pulling up from her black boots. “I’ve been called in,” she answered, “and you should be getting a call any moment now.”

“Why?”

Her eyes met his as she debated what to say. She doubted her dad’s compromised status was classified. “My dad’s been compromised,” she muttered

“What?” Grant questioned. “When? How?”

Katherine shrugged as she walked over to his side. “Phil didn’t say,” she answered, “and I didn’t ask.” She tugged on her shirt.

Grant released his hold on it, watching as she pulled it on over her head.

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms. “I’ve got you,” he whispered. “I’m here, by your side.”

Katherine was tense in his arms. “I’m meeting Phil at Stark Tower,” she muttered.

His hold on her tightened as Grant whispered, “I’m with you.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

_July 31, 1990_

Lily Potter forced a smile on her face at the look of glee and pride on her husband’s face as he held the newborn girl. Despite the magical connection between James and the newborn, Lily knew they weren’t related. The newborn baby girl was the product of an affair Lily had with a man – Clint Bishop – in Wales.

When she found out she was pregnant, Lily _knew_ it wasn’t her husband’s child, but she _hoped_ it was. Lily never planned to cheat on her husband. They had a good marriage, and she loved James. The affair _just happened_. Of course, Lily didn’t tell James. She couldn’t bare to, not after she saw the look on his face when he found out about the pregnancy.

So, Lily kept it a secret. No one knew the truth, expect Lily – and possibly Gringotts.

The newly named Katherine Pandora Potter was only a Potter in magic. In the early stages of her pregnancy, Lily found a ritual that made her child a Potter in magic, but not blood. It was borderline Dark Magic, but she preformed it.

Lily’s fake smile slowly turned real as she watched her husband interact with her daughter – _their_ daughter. No matter what DNA said, Katherine was James’ daughter, not Clint Bishop’s.

Soon Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew arrived to see the newborn girl and her parents.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_August 10, 2003_

Katherine Potter tore through the stack of parchment Gringotts provided her. She couldn’t believe it! Her life – all of it – was lies. Tears blurred her vision and she blinked, trying to red herself of these useless tears.

Her father wasn’t James Charlus Potter. Everyone had lied!

Honestly, that made sense. Katherine noticed at eleven, she didn’t look _at all_ like her father. He had messy dark hair, hazel eyes, and he wore glasses while she had wavy red hair and emerald eyes with perfect eyesight. The only thing she got from her father – according to Professor McGonagall – was her Quidditch abilities. Now, Katherine knew that was wrong – it was another lie.

Setting a piece of parchment down, Katherine turned her attention to _The Heritage Test_. With a few drops of a blood and fee of ten galleons, Gringotts was able to perform a blood test.

> _Full Name: Katherine Pandora Potter  
>  Biological Father: Clint Francis Barton (Squib, alive)  
> Adopted/Magical Father: James Charlus Potter (Wizard, deceased)  
> Mother: Lily Margret Potter, nee Evans (Witch, deceased)  
> Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Wizard, alive)  
> Godmother: Alice Marie Longbottom, nee Monroe (Witch, alive)_
> 
> _Heir of House of Potter (by Magic, through adopted father)  
>  Heir of House of Black (by Magic, through godfather)  
> Heir of House of Slytherin (by Magic, through Conquest)  
> Heir of House of Peverell (by Blood and Magic, through biological father and adopted father)_
> 
> _Member of House of Hufflepuff (by Magic, through Unity Pact)  
>  Member of House of Gryffindor (by Magic, through Unity Pact)  
> Member of House of Ravenclaw (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_

Katherine looked over the results several times before setting the parchment down. She couldn’t believe it. It felt like a betrayal to her father, but she was kind of excited. Her dad – Clint Barton – was _alive_. She had family out there!

A smile formed on her lips before quickly fading. This Clint Barton didn’t know about her, and if he did, he probably didn’t want her. Who would want someone like her anyways? She wasn’t anything special, and she was the reason her parents were died.

With a disheartened sigh, Katherine collected the parchment and stuff everything in her bag before leaving the bank. She could look over all of this back at her room in The Leaky Caldron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_September 1, 2003_

Katherine Potter stepped out of the taxi as she watched the driver grab a trolley before loading her trunk and Hedwig on it. She quietly tanked the driver, handing the man a small tip as he headed back to his taxi. Talking the trolley, Katherine sighed. Summer was over, and it was time to return to Hogwarts.

For once, Katherine was dreading the return to school. For some reason, it didn’t seem like home anymore. Maybe it had something to do with her dad. She had family out there, somewhere in the world, and she wanted to find the man. There was that odd muggle saying: _home is where the heart is_. Apparently, her heart was with a man she had never met before.

Releasing another sigh, Katherine stopped walking, and she took a seat on a bench. She had plenty of time before the Hogwarts Express was scheduled to depart. Burying her head in her hands, Katherine took a few deep breaths.

“That’s a remarkable owl you have there, Miss Potter,” a man said, sitting down next to her.

Katherine jumped, a little startled. She turned to look at the man next to her. He was middle-aged with a thinning brown hairline, dark eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black suit with a white button-down shirt and a black tie. There was a tan line on his ring finger, where a wedding ring would be.

She didn’t sense anything malicious about him. “Thank you,” Katherine said, studying the man. She had seen him a few times before, around London – both in Muggle London and in Diagon Alley. He usually had two companions – a redheaded woman and a blonde man – in the general area.

The man was quiet for several seconds.

Katherine frowned, studying the man a little more closely. She could make out two guns on the man, one on his right hip and the other on his left ankle. He spoke with an American accent.

The man smiled, a look of fondness crossing his features, as he watched her. “My name’s Phil Coulson,” he said, “and I’m with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.”

Her eyes widened a little as her eyebrows rose and her mouth opened some. What kind of name was that? It was a _mouthful_ and it was difficult to remember.

“Okay,” Katherine said slowly. She had no clue what division or whatever that _Division_ was from, and even less of a clue what they would want with _her_. “What do you want?”

The man’s smile disappeared, but the fondness remained in his eyes. “I’m,” Coulson paused for a moment, “a _co-worker_ of your father’s.”

Katherine’s eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. It felt like she couldn’t hear for a few moments. She was aware of noise around her, but she was frozen in shock and unable to react to anything.

“H-how do you know Cl- _James_?” Katherine asked, hoping the man didn’t notice her slip. As far as everyone was concerned James Potter was her father, not Clint Barton.

Coulson frowned. “Miss Potter, please,” he said, sounding mildly annoyed, “drop the act. I know the truth – I know Clint Barton.”

Katherine could feel her heartbeat increase. Her eyes darted around the station. Muggles were walking around, minding their own business. Among the crowd, Katherine noticed a few Hogwarts students and their families, but no one she recognize by name.

“How?” she demanded, turning her eyes back to Coulson.

“As I said, I work–” he began to explain.

“I heard you the first time,” Katherine said, cutting the man off. “You work with Clint.” She paused for a second. “How do you know he’s my dad? I only found out a few weeks ago, and you’ve been following me just as long.”

Something like pride flashed in Coulson’s dark eyes. “I- _we_ were notified,” he answered.

Katherine frowned, silently urging the man to continue. She knew she should walk away and get aboard the Hogwarts Express, but she felt _the need_ to stay and hear this man out.

“The place I work for,” Coulson explained, “was notified by Gringotts about the results of your Heritage Test.”

“S-so Clint _knows_ about it?” Katherine asked, her heart skipping another beat.

“A- _Mister_ Barton is quiet anxious to meet you,” Coulson stated.

Katherine noticed the man’s slips, but she didn’t dwell on them. She filed them away for later. He dad, Clint Barton, _wanted to meet her_ . “R-really?” she asked, feeling stupidly hopeful. This was her one dream, greatest desire _family_.

Coulson nodded. “I’ve bee assigned to escort you to New York,” he said.

“Now?” Katherine asked. She was due at Hogwarts in _hours_.

“I’m afraid it’s now or never, Miss Potter,” Coulson replied.

Katherine’s eyes fell to the floor. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. This could be the _only_ chance she had at meeting her dad, her only _real_ family. Slowly, Katherine went back to watch the crowd of people walking around them. From her position, she spotted Hermione Granger and her parents.

Taking this opportunity would mean giving up Hogwarts. Katherine wasn’t stupid. She knew if Dumbledore found out, she would be forced to return to the Dursleys. There was something about the man she had never trusted.

Turning to look at Coulson, she debated her choices. Her magic sensed _something_ in Phil Coulson. “Let’s go,” Katherine whispered.

The man nodded, smiling softly before he stood up.

Katherine stood up, grabbing her trolley. Unnoticed by the crowds of muggles and Hogwarts families, Katherine followed a man in a suit out of King’s Cross, away from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Outside of the station, Katherine followed Coulson to a black sedan with tinted windows. He opened the trunk before loading her Hogwarts trunk in. Katherine turned to look at King’s Cross before climbing into the front with Hedwig, who was released from her cage.

Coulson climbed into the driver’s seat before starting the car and buckling his seatbelt. Katherine pulled her seatbelt on when he turned to look at her. She wasn’t use to wearing one. The Dursleys never cared.

Once her seatbelt was on, Coulson put on a pair of sunglasses before backing out of his parking space and driving out the packing lot. Katherine watched the scenery of London out the window as they drove in silence.

“Where are we going?” Katherine asked as they were leaving London.

“A private airfield,” Coulson answered. “A few colleagues are meeting us there.”

That caught Katherine’s attention. “The redheaded woman and the blonde man?” she asked.

Coulson’s hands tightened on the stirring wheel for a few seconds. That fond smile flashed on his lips.

The rest of the drive passed in silence.

**.**

**.**

**.**

About an hour or so later, they arrived to the private airfield outside of London. There was a long runway and a small hanger on site. Katherine watched as Coulson parked the car before climbing out. The woman with red hair walked over to his side. Their body language was relaxed as they exchanged a few words turning to look at her.

Slowly, Katherine climbed out of the car. Hedwig flew out and landed on her left shoulder.

“Katherine, this is Natasha Romanoff,” Coulson said.

Katherine nodded. “Let me guess: another co-worker,” she stated.

Coulson nodded while Romanoff smirked.

“Just a small tip,” Katherine said, feeling a little bold. “You might want to work on your camouflage skills or something. I think I spotted you two together, like, three times, and a few other times with the blonde guy.

The smirk on Romanoff’s face widened. “He’s gonna be proud,” she declared, looking over at Coulson,

Coulson nodded, looking uncertain or something close, maybe a little irritated.

Katherine pressed her lips together. She was good at reading people’s micro-expression and facial ticks, but Coulson was hard. Maybe she needed to spend more time with the man or something to understand him better.

“Ready for takeoff?” Coulson asked, returning his attention to Romanoff.

“Just about,” Romanoff nodded. “C-The pilot wants everyone on board.”

Coulson walked around to the trunk of the sedan, withdrawing Katherine’s trunk.

Romanoff and Coulson walked up to the small hanger. Katherine trailed after them. Hopefully, she made the right choice.

Shaking her head, Katherine forced herself to clear that last thought. She _did_ make the right choice. Hogwarts felt less like home every year. After her first year, she didn’t trust Professor McGonagall _or_ Professor Dumbledore – or _most_ of the staff. After her second year, she could barely tolerate her own Housemates and most of the student body in general, including her _former_ best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Like the rest of the school, they branded her the Heir of Slytherin. Ron hadn’t even thanked her for rescuing Ginny, his little sister, from the Chamber of Secrets. Katherine wondered how long it would take people to notice she didn’t show up. Her galleons were on the girls in her dorm room late that evening or Professor McGonagall the next morning.

Inside the airplane hanger, Katherine found herself staring at a top-of-the-line small plane. She had _no clue_ what the machine was called, but it was beauty. From the emblem on the side, she knew it was a Stark Jet.

Despite living at Hogwarts nine months of the year – which was good as living underground – Katherine knew who Tony Stark was. Anyone connected to the Muggle World knew _of_ Tony Stark. The man, despite a list of shortcoming, was a genius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Katherine took some time to admire the jet, Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff boarded the plane and sat her trunk down. They were greeted by a nervous Clint Barton as he paced in a small area of the jet. He looked at the pair with wide eyes.

“Where is she?” he asked, his tone soft and filled with longing.

“She’s outside,” Natasha told him.

His eyes brightened. “What’s she like?”

“She’s a lot like you,” Phil replied with a fond smile.

Something in Clint’s eyes sparkled. “I’m gonna go,” he said, vaguely pointing to the open door.

Phil nodded. “Don’t take too long,” he said. “We’re due stateside.”

Clint nodded, barely hearing anything, as he sprinted out of the small plane. He had wanted to approach Katherine over the last few weeks while they watched her. It was deemed too risky. It was likely _someone_ would notice Katherine’s disappearance too quickly.

So, it was determined the best chance to approach her was at King’s Cross before she headed to Hogwarts. Out of the three of them, Phil was most inconspicuous. He was unmemorable, which was to their advantage. While Phil met with Katherine, Clint and Natasha waited.

He had seen his daughter before, but as he approached her, Clint took a long moment to admire her. She was beautiful, taking after Lily with red hair, emerald green eyes, and high cheekbones, but she had his features as well – his lips, his noise, and his long fingers. The snowy white owl on her left shoulder was something.

As he drew closer, Katherine noticed him.

Clint stopped about six feet away from her.

They stared at each other.

“Are we taking off soon?” she asked.

“Don’t know,” Clint answered, taking a few steps closer to _his daughter_. “Probably.”

When he was close enough, Clint watched as her emerald eyes narrowed before slowly studying him. She took in his features and his clothing, noting his gun on his right hip, before returning to his face. As she studied his features, her eyes widened.

“A-are you Clint?” she asked, hope painfully obvious in her tone.

He nodded, at a slight loss of words.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something only to close. She did this a few times before shaking her head.

The pair stood in silence as they stared at each other.

“You really want me?” Katherine asked, her emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Of course,” Clint replied. He couldn’t imagine _not_ wanting his own daughter. He wanted a family, but he and Phil had never discussed it.

He only learned about her a few weeks ago when he was summoned to Fury’s office. From that moment, he had wanted to her. It was something he needed to discuss with Phil, he realized at _this_ moment. Phil had quietly supported Clint’s decision without a single word.

A smile appeared on her face.

Clint recognized it as his own smile. He beamed. Phil was right, like always: she was a lot like him.

“What’s the owl’s name?” Clint asked.

“Hedwig,” Katherine answered, “she was first birthday present.”

Clint _knew_ Katherine was thirteen, and that owl didn’t look thirteen. There was something he was missing, and he had a feeling it was something Natasha and Phil intentionally withheld from him.

“I got her two years ago,” Katherine added in a whisper, her eyes dropping to the ground.

He felt something cold wash over him. He _knew_ those signs, but he hoped he was wrong. He hoped his daughter wasn’t a victim of child neglect or child abuse – like he and Barney. Natasha and Phil had the answers he wanted, and hopefully, one of them would have a plan. Knowing his husband, Phil had an appointment with S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical arranged and he was screening therapists.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a teaser for something I'm working on. I wanted to see if there was any interest, and what the response was.
> 
> For the time being, this is only a one-shot with plans of something longer coming in the future.


End file.
